The lost Daughter
by Aira Lee
Summary: MK was found by Mandrake as little child and raised by him to be a Boggan Warrior. 15 years later he sends her on her first mission to spy on Moonhavens Queen Tara and find a way to kill her before she can choose an heir. But the longer she stays in Moonhaven and the more friends she gets, she starts questioning her past. Who were her parents! Why did the Leafmen abandon her!
1. Prologue

**1. I don't own Epic.**

**2. I won't be able to update on regular basis, but I'll try to.**

**3. I'm really interested in your opinions and what you'd like to read in future chapters and what not, so please review or send me PM's.**

**4. Some chara's will be a bit OOC and I changed some of the original material of the actual story, so, well, just a general warning.**

**5. ENJOY ;))**

* * *

Prologue

"It's a girl. Come and see", the old Jinn said and stepped aside to let Myrian enter her home. He sighed.

"Is Tara fine?!", he asked worried before going through the small entrance. She nodded and he let out a sigh of relief walking in to see his sister.

She was lying on a thick layer of leaves and moss. Her black hair was soaking wet from her sweat and her eyes closed. In her left arm was a tiny creature, wrapped in some cloth pressed against Taras lifeless body.

Myrian stared at his sister and smiled weakly when she opened her eyes and stared at him seriously.

"Promise me, she'll be fine!", Tara whispered exhausted.

Myrian nodded: "I will protect her with my life! I will let no one harm her, I swear!" Tara smiled weakly, but her eyes were full of pain when she slowly lifted the sleeping baby and gave it to Myrian.

He stared at the tiny creature in his arms that seemed so peaceful and beautiful.

"You have until dawn to get as far as possible away from enough, then I will give you my last gift", Tara slowly said making breaks while talking to catch some breath. Myrian nodded knowingly and stepped next to his sister kissing her sweaty forehead for the last time. As he slowly stepped back and walked towards the small door, he heard her whining a little bit from sorrow and it nearly broke his heart to see her like that.

As he stepped out into the cold night, holding the tiny creature tightly pressed against his chest he turned around to look at the old Jinn again.

"Make sure she's okay", he said feeling a feet running down his cheek.

"Your sister is stronger than she looks, that's why she was chosen to be queen. Don't worry, child", she said and patted his shoulder.

He sighed. "I know that she's strong, but I can only imagine how hard the loss of a child can be for a mother!"

"Oh, but the child is not lost, Myrian. She will grow up in a safe place far from Moonhaven and her mother and she will have a happy childhood. You will tell her stories about the forest and the adventures of the leafmen and you will tell her tales about love and friendship. She will grow and our stories will be part of her. And Tara knows that. Tara knows she won't be lost, Tara knows she will be happy, even if she's far from her. So don't you worry, Myrian, because I know everything will be fine." He nodded slowly.

"And now go, the sun is going to rise soon. You better be far from here by then!", she said gave him a clap on his butt. Myrian smiled a little before running off, the tiny creature still pressed against him.

* * *

**A/N: I admit that I was inspired by ****_Amethyst Dzarich's_**** story "****_Fight for Darkness_****" ( **** s/9900932/1/**** ).That's why there might be similarities but I'm planning on going into a different direction with my story. If you like the idea of MK being** **raised by** **Boggans** **than please go check out "Fight for Darkness" too, because it's a very well written story and I really enjoyed reading it!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Boggan celebration

Chapter 1

I heard the Boggans bawl when Mandrake stepped in front of us holding up his staff and grinning widely. His evil laugh echoed through Bogholes dark palace which was actually just a rotten stump.

The piercing screams of the uncountable bats hanging from the roof was close to the edge of damaging my eardrums irreversibly. I grabbed some dead moss that was lying on the ground and stuffed into my ears to make the annoying noises more bearable.

"I gathered you here today, to celebrate my son, the glorious Dagda", Dagda walked chin held up proudly towards Mandrake, "because he killed three leafmen who were trying to cross our borders!" All Boggans started cheering again and celebrated their prince. A wide grin crept over Dagdas face as he threw three green helmets into the crowd. Almost immediately the Boggans tried touching one of the precious trophies.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. This was so stupid. It should have been me up there. Not Dagda, not any other Boggan. Me. These were supposed to be my trophies.

I glared at one of the helmets that landed in front of my feet and slowly picked it up. The intense green color of the leaf it was made of felt so wrong here surrounded by nothing but grey rotten wood and these disgusting creatures. I sighed bitterly throwing it back into the crowd and stared at Mandrake and Dagda. They both looked so proud and satisfied.

"I wonder if they forgot that Dagdas actual mission was to find out where the stomper lives that lately appeared in our part of the forest...", I mumbled to myself and growled a bit frustrated.

This had been Dagdas damn third single mission since he finished the training and until now he always did something honorable, but never that what he was supposed to do. And I, who was nearly two years older than him and had finished my training ages ago, only got to do some stupid patrols along our borders and train our new soldiers. I decided to talk to Mandrake about this later after the celebration was over, because I know that he would be in a good mood by then if he wasn't already.

I groaned and turned around to leave. This whole celebrating-the-successful-mission-of-Dagda-thing was seriously getting on my nerves.

I made my way through the tunnels that had been made by termites a long time ago towards what I called my realm. It was some sort of hole in the wood, that was connected to the tunnel system with just a small entrance. I had covered it with the pelt of some mouse so no one could just look inside. Even though my realm was in a part of the stump that wasn't really visited by any Boggans, I wanted to make sure that I kept my privacy no matter what.

I entered and threw myself onto my bed, that was literally just a rather big crack in the wall that was padded with all kinds of pelts from various animals and some feathers that I had gathered in the woods.

Thanks to a few small holes in the wall that was isolating me from outside there was always fresh air in here which was really pleasing since the rest of the stump stunk like hell.

I stared at the wood the ceiling of my bed and twiddled my thumbs while thinking about what I could do now.

"There is no way I'm going down there to celebrate this wannabe success of Dagda!", I stated to myself and slowly got up. There was no way I was staying here either.

I scanned my realm to find anything to do and my gaze stuck at the sight of my weapon collection. There was a a small dagger I had once stolen from some Jinn kids that had been playing close to our borders, the bow Mandrake had given me after I successfully finished my training, my katana I had made by myself during the training like everyone else.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing there throat. I turned my head and looked at Dagda who was standing in the middle of my realm.

"How often have I told you to Stay. Out. Of. My. Room!", I hissed throwing a little dagger at him I had pulled out of my shoe. I saw how the blade stroke the skin of his arm before it hit the wall and was stuck in the wood.

"What was that for?!", he whined and pressed his hand on the small cut. I shook my head.

"What do you want here?!" He started grinning again.

"I just noticed that you aren't attending the celebrations and wanted to tell you the news!", he exclaimed his grin widening. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What news?!", I asked a bit skeptical and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, dad chose a wife for me. At first I thought it would be that Boggan woman who was teaching the trainees how to fly a bat, you know, that big one that looks like a man and talks like a man and actually everyone thinks of that she is a man, but..."

"Dagda, get to the point!", I cut him off before he was going to tell me endless tales.

"You will be my wife!", he made a step towards me and smiled. I froze and stared at him in shock.

This was a joke, wasn't it?! Mandrake wouldn't do this to me. I was like a daughter to him. He raised me. Dagda was like my brother, I couldn't marry him. That was, eww, gross.

"MK?! Are you alright?!", Dagda asked making another step towards me. I stared directly into his eyes and felt like he was kidding me. Did he really just ask me that question.

"Is this some kind of prank you thought of?! Because seriously, it's not funny!" His once serious seeming face changed into a wide grin as he started laughing.

"I knew it! Damn it, you idiot!

I nearly had a heart attack!" He laughed even harder and wiped away some years of joy. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"You looked kinda upset earlier so I thought you needed someone to cheer you up a bit! You better now?!", he asked after some while. I shook my head at his explanation and grinned.

"You are such an idiot! Seriously, I have never met anyone who tries to cheer people up by telling them that they're gonna marry you!" His smile faded and he gave me a weird look.

"What's so bad about marrying me?!", he asked and looked at me. I grinned awkwardly at his sudden seriousness and sighed.

"Dagda, you're like my little brother. Marrying you would be the weirdest thing on earth", I explained and noticed the Oh-that's-what-you-ment-expression on his face. I punched him lightly on his arm and saw how his smile reappeared.

"So, c'mon, there's a whole bunch of people celebrating your latest success. It's time you get back there!", I said pushing him towards the exit.

"What about you?!", he asked turning around once more.

"Ha, don't worry about me. I'm planning on practicing some archery skills since everyone is gone celebrating I will be the only one to use the training ground!" I gave him a last smile and didn't wait for him to answer something, before pushing him out.

I waited until I couldn't hear any steps anymore from outside before sighing a bit relieved. I had to admit, Dagda had scared me a bit. But luckily it was just a prank, some stupid little prank of my stupid little "brother".

* * *

**I hope you liked the "second" chapter. New stuff coming soon!**


End file.
